


Special Cuddles with My Boy

by Forevernearyou



Series: My _____ Boy [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Baby Louis, Cuddles, Daddy Harry, Diapers, I'm bad at taging i'm sorry, Infantilism, Like there is sex in here, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Thumb-sucking, but age play's got nothing to do with it, little louis, nappies, nappy use, special cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevernearyou/pseuds/Forevernearyou
Summary: Special Cuddles usually happen on Sunday evenings, but sometimes Louis wants them more often. And it's not a big deal, but it's hard sometimes, to ask for them and have the conversation with Daddy that always needs to happen. Harry's really great about it every time, though, and Louis thinks if he can just take a nap now he could deal with figuring out Special Cuddles with Daddy later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I know this is typically a non-sexual ageplay fic, and I did my best to separate the daddy/little aspect of this fic from the boyfriend/lover parts. But yeah, I hope you enjoy it!

It wasn't all that often Louis took more than twenty minutes to fall asleep for his nap, usually only when he had specific plans for staying up through it. That being said, it was forty-five minutes into his naptime, and Harry saw Louis tossing and turning over every few minutes on the monitor. Trying fruitlessly to reposition himself and find a comfortable position to fall asleep in, really it looked a bit like torture. Harry tried never to go in Lou's room during his nap time unless he was called upon, nap time wasn't just a time for Louis to sleep, it was a scheduled constant of two hours Louis has time to himself. Two hours he could depend on that Harry wouldn't be in direct control of him, it was time that Louis could retain full autonomy and reflect on the day so far. So as far as Harry sees it, it's no place for him to be unless he's invited. 

Louis knew it, too, that Daddy didn't come in during nap time unless Louis asked him to. They've had the discussion before, it's Louis' time, and Daddy will be there in an instant if he was needed, but it's time for sleeping and time for self reflection. Daddy won't come in and scold him for not sleeping, so long as he stays in his cot. Daddy won't come in and take his Bonbon away if he's messing with the bow tie and buttons on his shirt instead of sleeping. Daddy won't come in and take his blankie away if he's spending his time rubbing the soft fabric across his lips in a soothing manner instead of sleeping. Daddy will come in if he's called upon, though. For a bottle, for a clean nappy, for a snuggle, if Louis wants Daddy to read him a story or just be there, Harry will come running. And once he's fixed the problem or settled Louis down, Daddy'll tuck Louis back into bed and ask if there's anything else before kissing his forehead before leaving again. And Louis appreciates it, he knew there's something more to it than just his naptime and he can never figure it out what to call it, but Louis thinks he's okay with that. Thankful for it, really, he’s decided.

Today is different though, today he wanted Harry to come in. Louis knew exactly what he wanted, but he didn't want to have to say it. It wasn’t Sunday, it wasn’t time for Special Cuddles today. He could do it himself, but he tried that last time and Harry had asked about it. 

'You're not in any trouble baby, there's nothin' you did wrong. You can play with your willy whenever you want to, you never have to ask Daddy permission for anything like that. I'm just wondering if you want to talk about why you did it yourself. You know Daddy will always help you if you ask, and I'll always leave it alone if you decide you don't want my help or if you want to let it be, yeah?' Harry had mentioned ever so casualy while changing him after his nap that day.

And if Louis could have possibly gotten any redder in the face, he would've, but that was after he had gotten himself off by humping the mattress while in a nappy in front of a camera that he was pretty sure Daddy was keeping an eye on, and then pissed in the nappy to try and hide the evidence. In the moment, Louis could only respond by shrugging his shoulders, slip his thumb in his mouth and kept himself from saying another word for the rest of the day. Looking back on it, Harry was probably a little hurt that he had essentially wanked in front of him and then didn't explain himself, it wasn’t not something that's very kind to do to your boyfriend. 

So this time he needed to get in front of it because he didn't like feeling guilty for the rest of the day. He didn't want to interrupt their schedule for the day either, and Louis knew Daddy uses this time sometimes to go to meetings or make phone calls - though they always talk about that beforehand if it’s the case - but still maybe Daddy’s leaving him alone today because he's busy doing something. Louis figures that he could call Daddy in for a nappy change, and if Daddy offered to stay longer Louis could take him up on it. And he could maybe make a move on the Special Cuddles front eventually. He wasn’t entirely sure, but Louis hoped it'll be enough to at least quiet his mind for a bit. It took him a little while to have a wee though, now that he had chubbed up a bit from thinking about getting off, he needed to concentrate for a minute to get himself a wet napy. 

"Daddy?" He calls, knowing that Harry heard it through the monitor by the way the house creaked a little bit. Harry's there wrapping softly on the door before pushing it open in less than a minute. 

"Hey baby," his voice is soft and inviting, comforting. 

"I, erm, I have a new nappy? Please?"

"Course you can, Bub. And such nice manners you're using, thank you." 

Louis just nodded, pulling his blankie closer to him and accepted Daddy’s arms picking him up and carrying him to the changing table. He was cold and tired and he felt really small, he didn't want to answer when Harry made small talk with him, so he slipped a thumb into his mouth to suck on. And when Harry turned to look at Louis' face and saw it, he smiled down at his little boy. He didn't mention the hard on Louis was very clearly sporting as he tucked it to the side and taped the nappy on his boy, Louis was very grateful for it. Harry had Louis tucked in again, blanket pulled up to his chin, Bonbon pulled tight to Lou's chest in one hand and his green blankie gripped in the other in no time. There was a kiss left on his forehead Louis smiled a bit with the comfort. 

"Do you need anything else, Princess?" There wasn't an answer, though, and Harry could see Louis fighting a battle within himself, "Want some help, do you?" 

To anyone else, this may have sounded like an open threat. A 'you do it yourself or I'll help you' order from Harry on the subject of napping during the expected hours, but Louis knew it wasn't. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt because Louis sometimes did need help getting to sleep and Harry didn't mind rubbing circles on his back and patting it until his boy had finally fallen asleep. It happens often enough on the road and Harry's told him hundreds of times that he enjoys the activity. 'It's good for me too', Harry had explained once, 'it's a service I can do for you that's calming for me too, it's a win-win'. 

"Please," Louis answered, thankful that Daddy had offered and made it one less thing he was going to have to ask for. 

He decided he'll nap now, and if there’s still a whirlwind in the bottom of his belly and a thick willy when he woke up then he'll decide what to do then. And soon enough, he had a hard time of concentrating on anything with the way the circles Daddy was repeatedly drawing on his back. Twelve times around with the heel of his palm, fifteen times with the scratch of his nails clearing the sensation, 29 with the firm pressure of a folded fist. There were at least 34 gentle pats before it gets hard to count, but Lou told himself he'd start counting again when the cycle restarts. The heel of Daddy's palm circled 20 times, nails scratched 27 times, or maybe he'd miscounted. Was 27 actually 37 times? He didn't know. He was too busy trying to figure out when Daddy stoped circling his fist and had already gone back to bouncing an open palm up and down on Louis back. There's a pleasant thud that sounded every time Daddy's hand landed on him and by the time he realized it, he’d been to tired to even recognise the switch between the satisfying thuds and the constant circling of a palm. 

It was always alarming to Louis when he woke up from a nap. The entire world already awake and functioning, but he always felt dead to it, like he was missing out on something that he should have been a part of. It wil never matter how many times he's done it, waking up with a nappy taped to your bum could be frightening - especially when it's wet. It took him a few tears, usually before he righted himself on his cot. The waves of realisation crashed over his mind and most days his confusion cleared at just about the time Daddy was appearing in the doorway. Always smiles and comforting words, no matter the day they were having, and today was no different, and Louis was so thankful. He’s still got a funny feeling in the bottom of his tummy and he's certain there's still a stiffy in his nappy. 

"Good afternoon, Bub. How'd you sleep?"

Louis gave a nod and reached up, he didn't care for pleasantries, he just wanted to be held. Harry seemed to've gotten the message though, and took them to the chair fitted in the corner of the room where they rock. It was a relief, but it was also a bit tricky now because Louis needed to figure out how he was going to broach the topic of Special Cuddles with Daddy. Harry wouldn't bring it up and Louis knew it. He could have a hard on for three days and Harry wouldn't so much as hint at it. And Louis had always found it to be quite rude when it got right down to it. He doesn't want to always be the one who that had to say something. He also understands why, though he disagrees. 'I would rather shove a plug in my arse all day and have a wank in the loo before I made it seem like I expected you to have sex when you're little, Louis. You already know that I know about it, love, just tell me if you want to do it yourself, if you want me to help, or if you'd like us to ignore it.' Harry had explained to him before.

Louis’ blankie had fallen off his shoulders during transportation, but Bonbon was still settled in his arms as he took his thumb out of his mouth. "Daddy?"

"Mhmm?"

"I- we have anything to do this afternoon?"

"Nope," Harry answered popping the 'p'. "Just you and I. Got all the time in the world. What's up?"

"I know it's not Sunday, but we make an exception? Can we have Special Cuddles? I mean, if you want to, because that is a both of us thing. I can take care of it meself if you don't want to."

"Nothing to make exceptions about, baby. We can have Special Cuddles anytime we both want.” Harry kissed him gently, bringing a hand to graze through Louis hair. “And I do want to, love."

"Thank you," Louis answered. And because he knew Daddy would have something to say about that he clarified, "for rubbing my back earlier and being 'ere and not makin a big deal about it."

"You're welcome, Princess." Harry answered, continuing to rock until he felt his boy relax further into his arms. "You understand that we're gonna talk about how we want everything to happen, right, Bub?"

"Yeah." Louis answered with reddened cheeks and a shy smile. "You're gonna talk it to death and I'm gonna 'ave to answer all these questions about it. Ruins the moment terribly."

"I know. I’m such an awful person. Making you talk about your feelings and deepest desires. An awful man, I am."

"I couldn't agree more." Louis responded. 

"So, what are you thinking about? Which way round do you want?"

"Want you to, erm, take care of it? To take care of me." Louis answered, a little unsure of the wording and definitely blushing at what came out. 

"I can do that, babe. Get you nice and relaxed? Take our time with it, yeah?"

"Don't wanna be- how do I- all I know is a naughty word for it. Can we not, like, erm, do we have to-"

"Why don't we focus on the good, on what you know you want Daddy to do. We won't do anything we don't both want, Bub. Can you tell me what you do want?"

"Just, like gentle, please. And, and I don't wanna be mean or anything, but I don't want your," Louis blushed, he hates that Harry and him have to talk through things like sex when he's little. He understands why they do it, and he appreciates the forethought, but he hates this part, "I don't want your willy in me bum. It doesn't hurt good when I'm this small."

"You're being such a lovely boy, Louis. I know this isn't your favourite part, but you're being so honest and very thoughtful. So proud of my beautiful, brilliant little boy." Louis dug his head further into the space between Harry's side and the arm of the rocker. "Would it be alright if I used my fingers, or are we not touching your bum?”

“I, erm- well, you gotta be careful, Daddy. Not that you’re not always careful, sometimes it doesn’t feel Gentle with fingers.” 

“Whatever you want is okay, love, we don’t have to touch your bum at all if you don’t want. I just want to know how we can help you best."

"I, just, not three ? One finger feels really good, two fingers feels full enough; but three is too many. You could, I mean if you wanted, you could use your tongue, too?"

"Yeah, you know how much Daddy loves eating you out, don't you?"

"Don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know, baby, thank you." Harry answered, because Louis did have a point when he had argued in the past that just because Louis is little doesn't mean Harry's likes and dislikes are disregarded. 

"Can we go to our bed, our room, Daddy. Instead of my nursery?" 

"Yeah, we can, love. Would you like a little help getting ready, or do you want to take care of that, Bub?"

"Oi," Louis startled, standing from his spot in Harry's lap and lurching back a few steps, "I hadn't even thought of that. I, erm, I will take care of it. I'll be along soon."

"Okay, love. I'll just be a shout away if you need anything at all, yes? I don't mind if you'd like a little bit of help."

"No. Thank you, but I’ll be okay. I- I'll be along in a minute."

"Alright love, take your time." Harry answered, a kiss upon Lou's forehead and out the door. 

It took Louis more time to get ready than Harry imagined he would be, but he patiently waited in their master for the lad to come to him. He'd taken the liberty of turning down the bed and stripped himself down to a pair of black pants, enough to keep him occupied, if only just. Gentle, Harry thought to himself. He's not dense, Harry knows how to be gentle in bed - it's his favourite way of having Louis usually - but it seems that there's more to it today. With Louis, there's gentle and then there's capital 'G', use all the pet names in the book, move slowly with no sudden movements: Gentle. It's reserved for when Louis feels remarkably small, for when the lines of pleasure and overstimulation are so easily crossed in a moment and it's more important than ever that Harry afford exceptional attention to. The last time Louis asked for them to have Gentle Special Cuddles, Harry looked up to see tears falling from his boy's eyes and Louis trying desperately to explain that it was just too much - that he felt nauseous with pleasure and that he was sorry, so so sorry. There had been a discussion about it, of course there was, and Louis couldn't explain it. He tried to put the feelings into words, but in the end the only thing he could attempt to equate it with was him being so far into his headspace that the dots couldn't connect. He knew he was hard, he knew that Harry sucking him off felt amazing, but the two concepts were too compartmentalised, they weren't helping each other along like they were supposed to. Louis explained it between embarrassed blushes and sips of tea a week later, and while he didn't think Harry would ever understand it, he knew Harry accepted it and above all else: respected it. 

"H?" Louis called, wrapping ever so gently on the door and pushing it open. "Sorry I took so long, was just- yeah sorry. "

"That’s okay, love. Everything alright still?"

"Yeah. Yes. Yeah, 'm fine."

"Wanna join me in bed?" Harry asked. Louis ducked his head immediately, making his way to the mattress and letting himself fall into the shell Harry's body created. "You say the word and we'll stop, okay? I won't be upset or disappointed if you want to stop. Okay, Bub?"

Louis wanted to nod and be done talking, he didn't want to have to think anymore, he wanted to come. He wanted to rut his hips over the bed over and over until he spilled. He wanted Harry's come to shoot up across his back, he wanted to be marked with it. But Harry would disapprove of head nods, Louis was expected to use actual words when he answered question like this and he knew it. "If I don't like it or it's too much, all I have to say is 'no thank you anymore, Harry.' and we stop. Tears is okay, I'm allowed to cry, but if they're bad tears, I gotta tell you. And you do the same, if you don't like something or want to stop you say 'no thank you anymore, Louis' and no one is sad or mad or disappointed. Promise me?"

"I promise, babe."

"Promise promise promise?"

"I promise promise promise I will tell you if I want to stop, Louis. I promise promise promise we will stop if you want to stop. I promise promise promise we don't get sad or mad or disappointed over one of us deciding they're not into it anymore."

"Wanna come. Wanna feel good and make you feel good."

He kissed his way down Louis back, then. Each vertebrae, every little knob and the all spaces between them until he got to the base of his spine where he blossomed out to Louis’ cheeks. There was a bit of an art to the way Louis liked being eaten out, and it had taken Harry some experimenting to find it. It took some time for Harry to realise that Louis, his beautiful, wonderful, amazingly brilliant boy didn't enjoy feeling like he was on display. It felt too close to being vulnerable, and that’s simply unacceptable in these circumstances. If Harry was fucking him doggy style: yes, God, yes please, that's all fine and dandy; but arrange him that way when he's getting eaten out: the whines aren't needy, they're embarrassed; and the moans aren't ones of pleasure, they're forced because Louis knows how much Harry loves this. And he loves it too, he really does, but he’s a little specific about how he wants it, and that’s okay with him and Harry. It took a few tries, but they got there. They've found an arrangement that works for them, with Louis on his side and his leg pulled up to his chest and Harry beside him. That way whenever he looked down he would see Harry right there, almost next to him, and Harry could slurp and suck and tongue and nip all he wanted. Louis wouldn’t feel like he was alone or on display and Harry was able to spend as much time as he wanted eating Louis’ precious arse out. 

They've navigated their way around this so many times, but for that moment, when Harry settled them into position he forgot how Gentle they're being today. And then he saw a thumb between Lou's lips and remembered how sensitive he was, how important it was that they went slow. His heart about doubled in size when he heard the high pitched whine that Lou let out, a little excited but completely desperate, a need for more than light kisses. So he gave one last kiss to the bud, then a thick stripe over it with his tongue. He was holding Louis open with both hands, a firm but gentle pressure that Harry hoped was grounding and reassuring. 

Harry lapped at his boy's rim, a constant and unrelenting motion that Louis could rely on. There were gasps here and there, a few whines when Harry backed off a little to check up on Louis, but Louis was always asking for more, more, more. Harry obliged, sticking his tongue out in a point and delving into the musk. He noticed that Louis snaked a hand down his body, rubbing his nipples carefully a few times before landing on his cock, thick and leaking precome. Louis was outright moaning by then as he smeared some round on the tip before working some down his shaft. Jesus, the sounds he was making were criminal. 

The nips that Harry made against the cheeks of Louis’ arse and to the side of his pucker were so gentle, Harry doesn’t know if they even count as nipping at the skin. Just enough pressure that Louis could distinguish the light scrape of his teeth rather than the velvet of his tongue. And Louis went wild with it, pushing his bum back against Harry’s mouth, writhing in trying to stay still for Harry. Because it isn’t a rule that he needs to stay still - not unless they’re playing that way - but he knew it was a lot easier for Harry to hit the right spots when he’s generally still rather than wiggling all over the bed. 

"What would you think 'bout a finger, love? Would that-,"

And before Harry could finish his sentence, Louis was rushing out: "Yes, please H. God, so good. Please, finger, please."

Harry found the the tube of lube that he had placed under their pillows quickly and slicked up a finger, taking a few seconds to warm it before tracing around the glistening bud of muscles. Louis clenched at the feeling but Harry kept on, applying a little bit of pressure while circling the pad of his finger over Louis’ hole in an effort to familiarize him with the new touch. Louis relaxed soon enough, the moans slipping out of his mouth with ease and his arse being thrust further back into Harry’s finger in an effort to impale himself. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit at his impatience, but it would be cruel to make him wait any longer.

At the sensation of Harry’s fingertip being pushed past his rim, Louis let out a whine. It just always felt so good, the first push into his hole that’s been unstretched for so long. It was always a glorious moment for him. The sensation was nice, filling, and it was the best possible kind of burn on his skin as he was stretched apart. Harry’s mouth hadn’t stopped moving, either. His tongue darting out in all directions around his digit, making sure the burning sensation was being eased as it was happening. His finger making light touches on the inside of Louis’ walls, brushing up against his prostate enough that he felt like he was getting enough stimulation out of the burn. Harry was careful, watching the reactions that Louis was giving. The thrust of his hips had stopped as Harry pushed in, but his hand was faster along his hard cock; his moans hadn’t changed much, they were still needy and the faces he was making, well they weren’t pained but maybe a bit lost, as if he wasn’t getting enough of what he needed.

“Please, H.” Louis whined, though he doesn’t exactly know what he’s asking for. It’s just so much, and yet not enough. “Wanna, can I, ahh- fuck. Harry, Please.”

“Wanna what, darlin’? You wanna play with your nipples for me?” Harry asked as he slid his free hand to Lou’s cock and took over for him. “I know how much you like that, but they’re a bit far for me to reach from ‘ere. Do you think ya could be a good boy and play with yer nipples for me?”

“I, yeah. Yes, I can do that.” Louis answered, his hands moving immediately to the buds on his chest. 

It hurt a little at first, because Louis pinched just a little too hard and twisted a little too far, a pained wince coming from his lips before he corrected his touch. Harry watched in awe as he saw the pain wash over Louis’ features followed immediately by relief, seeing his boy finally get the attention he wanted where he wanted it was beautiful. The whine that Louis let out when Harry nuzzled his finger firmer against his prostate, well that was sinful and single handedly the most beautiful thing Harry’s ever heard. ‘Ahh, again please.’ Louis called out over and over as soon as Harry grazed his knuckle against it and Harry lost it. It’s not ask if he’s never gotten off getting someone else off, it’s just that he feels all of seventeen years old when he ends up rutting against one of Louis’ legs or their duvet. That being said, Harry still does it because he doesn’t ever think he’ll find anything that makes his gut swoop and swoon more than those noises that Louis makes when he’s a few knuckles deep in his boy.

“‘Nother, H. God, please gimme another.” Louis asked, particularly devastated and Harry was quick to pull his finger out and line up two on his way back in.

Before he pushes the two in, though, Harry took another few passes with his tongue in order to properly take in the gorgeous arsehole presented to him. He slurped at it and pushed his tongue inside because it’s too great of an opportunity to pass up at the moment. And when Harry does pull his mouth away and finally pressed in with two fingers, Louis let out a long moan and Harry took it as an invitation to continue. He found Louis’ prostate again quickly and almost let out a laugh when Louis seems so surprised by his partner of over four years knowing exactly where that sensitive spot is on him. He didn’t, though, instead he just lapped his tongue back around the fingers and savoured the noises his boy was making and humped his hips harder against Lou’s leg. Louis was rocking his hips back and forth on Harry’s fingers though, one hand delicately pulling on his nipples and fucking up into the other as he rode Harry’s fingers.

And god it felt so fucking good that louis wants to ask him for more. More fingers, more tongue, faster and he definitely just wants to be fucked, but Harry’s not going to agree to that and he knows it. They spent too much time talking about that it won’t feel good, but he’s just so frustrated. He wants more more more and less less less all at the same time. 

“Babe-?” Harry’s asking him and Louis suddenly realised it’s because there are tears falling.

“No, no. I mean- fuck. I’m okay.” Louis’ll saying anything in the moment to keep the fingers moving and the tongue rolling against his hole. “Please, keep on. Please Harry.”

“Shh, you’re gonna be okay, love.” Harry murmurs, a mere centimetres away and Louis can feel the warm rush of air against his split open hole. “Doin’ so go, love. You gonna come for me soon?”

The only thing Louis can get out were the words circling round in his head so he begged: “Please- gotta, god, please, more.”

“Gonna make it so good for you, Lou. Keep on that spot and make you come for me, yeah?”

“Ahh, yes. Gonna come, H. Fuck, Harry, please.”

And Harry didn’t really say much after that. Just pointed his tongue and circled Lou’s rim in response. He used his free hand to pull Lou’s cheeks apart to make more room for his face and he ate his boy out with as much vigor as he ever has. The muscles in his fingers redoubled their efforts and Louis’ hips were beginning to buck erratically. Lou’s tight pucker was tensing and relaxing in a new, indistinguishable pattern. He was so, so close.

“Keep on- Christ, H. Yes, yeah, please. Keep- ahhh, right there. Fuck.” Louis let out, the ends of his words slurring just a bit in pleasure. “Gonna, gotta, now. Please.”

“Yeah, baby. Go on, come for me.” Harry encouraged. “That’s it, love.You’re doing so great.”

And that’s all it took. The words Harry spoke unlocked the springs that were coiling in the bottom of Louis’ stomach. Thick, hot ropes of come splattered over his fists and further onto the sheets, his entire body jerking in the shock of it. An unintelligible moan being ripped through his body as Harry kept on his prostate, lightly stroking over the sensitive nub as his boy wretched through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He stopped pulsing his fingers when Louis released his spent cock and soon pulled his tongue from the puffy rim.

“On- Can you, on me back, H?”

“Fuck, yeah.” Harry hurried, pulling his own dick from the front of his pants and scooting up Louis’ body.

With the way he had been rutting against the sheets for the majority of time he spent licking Louis out, he wouldn’t last much longer. Not with the way Louis’ eyes were boring into Harry at the moment or the fact that he’s wiggling his hips just a bit, enough to give Harry a show. He’ll have Harry busting in mere seconds. And Louis has apparently gained his conscience thought back because he’s whispering dirty things to Harry. Low and deep, flirty with just the right tone that Harry is at the finish line before he was really aware that he’d started the race.

“Christ, babe.” he was pumping his fist over his member rapidly, using his precome and a bit of extra lube he’d had on his hand to ease himself along. “Fu-- babe. So good.” Harry was just trying to get enough air in his lungs, because jesus fuck, it feels like it’s been forever since he’s come like that from him wanking himself off with only his hand. 

His come was warm against Louis’ skin. Staining all the way up to his shoulder blades as Harry lets out little, relieved one word expletives. “Fuck, babe- Christ, so good, love.”

And then Harry collapsed onto the mattress in front of him, moulding himself against Louis’ skin and lazily kissing his boy. He knows they should move, get themselves cleaned up, but for now, he’s gonna drag his tongue between their mouths at a leisurely pace and keep telling Louis how good he felt this afternoon, how lovely he was and he’ll hope his boy felt the same way about it. For now at least, but he will get them up and moving soon, it won’t do any good to be a mess of lube and come for the entire afternoon - and while the idea of spilling his come onto Lou’s back is appealing in the moment, he doesn’t think Louis particularly enjoys having drying come streaking up his spine. 

It’s not for another twenty minutes, though and even then they hadn’t actually gotten up. Harry just reached over to take a few wipes from the container beside the bed and gave them both a perfunctory clean. Louis wouldn’t settle for anything less than turningon the telly andwatching a film with Harry while they remained cuddling in bed. They’d settled in to watch ‘Into the Woods’ for a while. 

It wasn’t until Louis had started the fidget in Harry’s arms that he realised something wasn’t right with Lou. At first it was just his feet flexing and rolling his ankles, but then his fingers thrumming along with the beat of the tunes playing and before he knew it, Louis was downright twisting the edge of the duvet in his hands, but Harry decided to wait him out. A therapeutic silence, if you will. He wanted his boy to learn that he can come forward with whatever the issue was instead of having to wait for Harry to address his uncomfortable-ness.

“Daddy,” Louis had finally said, “I gotta- needa wee, Daddy.”

“Such a good lad, babe.” Harry praised, kissing Louis’ forehead and pulling the duvet back from his side of the bed. “C’mere, love. We’ll get you settled and put you in a fresh nappy. How does that sound to ya?”

“I- inna loo?” He asked as Harry led him into the loo and was picking up the seat of the toilet.

“It’s okay, Bub, c’mere.” Harry encouraged as he positioned himself behind Lou and reached around. “Daddy’s gonna aim for you and you just have a wee, yeah?”

“‘S odd.” Louis commented, but didn’t really even flinch when Harry picked up his willy and pointed it towards the bowl.

“Do you want me to put you into a nappy?” And it wasn’t threatening, it was a soft tone, one that made Louis want to sink back into the shell that Daddy was providing behind him. 

“No, it’s okay. Just, never done it this way, feels different.”

Louis finds it hard to just piss right now. He does it, though. He just has to close his eyes and focus really hard on allowing himself to relax. He brings a hand up to his tummy, to encourage his bladder with a little bit of pressure, but eventually his muscles twinge and he can hear his stream hit the puddle of water. And when he’s done, Daddy gently shook him off and steered him back to their bed where he taped him back into a nappy. Louis was tucked back under the covers again for a few minutes while Daddy went back into the loo to wash his hands and cleaned a few things up from their Special Cuddle time. He decided he should get them a snack, Louis hadn’t had anything when he woke up from his nap and combined with the effort of having your prostate manipulated for so long, Harry figured he’d be hungry. Before he left, Harry resumed the movie for his boy and reminded Lou that he’s not to get out of bed until he comes back with their snack.

“Promise, Daddy.” Louis had said, snuggling deeper into the duvet with his blanket and Bonbon in his grip.

Harry kissed his forehead before he turned and left. Dinner may be a bit spoiled because it was already pushing half three, but Harry reasoned it wouldn’t be completely ruined, they’re only having apple slices and some honey. He brought up tea with him, and he wasn’t at all surprised to see that Louis had fallen back asleep with the comfort of being snuggled between the duvet and his post orgasmic bliss. Louis always looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping, Harry wishes he appreciated the little things about his boy more often. But he decided to wake him after a few minutes, dinner would be even further spoiled and bed time would be an absolute mess if he’d allowed his boy to sleep much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Per usual, thank you so much for the hits and I appreciate the kudos and comments if you enjoyed it. I love the feedback that you lot have given to me in terms of anything I could do to make it better/more realistic and whatnot, please feel free to let me know if there's anything I can do to make this series better for you !!! All the Love, xx.


End file.
